


Look At What The Wolf Bragged In

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Werewolf AU [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Brief moments of violence but nothing too graphic, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Matt and Jeremy's journey through coming together and living their lives as human and werewolf.





	Look At What The Wolf Bragged In

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write for this AU again and decided to go with some nice Matt/Jeremy.
> 
> Also yay for dumb pun titles.

Matt and Jeremy had been friends for years by the time they were hired by Geoff. They met through playing games online and a year before getting hired they met together in person.

The two spent a whole week together and by the end of it is when Matt pulled Jeremy to the side for a private talk. “There's something I need to tell you.”

“Really? Funny I was gonna say the same to you.”

“Oh uh well, who wants to go first?” The two stared at each other. Both were scared of what the other would say. Someone had to go first, so Matt made it himself. He took a deep breath and just blurted it out. “I'm a werewolf. I wanted to tell you for a long time but I didn't want you to think I was crazy. But we're both here and I can prove it to you. If you'll give me the chance that is.”

“Y-you're a werewolf?” Matt nodded nervously. “Show me.” Jeremy watched Matt step back and start to take off his clothes.

“This might get a little gnarly. So sorry ahead of time.” He set his glasses aside and then the change started.

The whole thing felt like it took forever, maybe because Jeremy was watching. But really it only took a few minutes. Bones shifting, hair growing, appendages changing. When it was all said and done Jeremy was now staring at a dark long haired wolf.

“Holy shit.” the man uttered under his breath. “You're a fuckin' werewolf. Oh my god.” The wolf, Matt, lowered his head and whimpered a slight. Jeremy was freaking out just like he was afraid he would. Now he would probably never want to see him ever again. Except that was not at all true.

While Matt rattled his head over it all, Jeremy had come closer and wrapped his arms around him. “I was so scared when you said you wanted to talk. I didn't expect anything like this, but it makes what I wanted to say way less scary.” Jeremy said with a nervous chuckle. “ I wanted to tell you I want date you.” That had Matt's ears go up and pick up his head, the human having his full attention. Jeremy was just smiling. “Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to tell ya. I really like you andd wanted to ask you out.”

The wolf stared dumbfounded for a moment, and then suddenly he started licking Jeremy's face like mad. “I take it that's a yes?” Jeremy was barked at for the dumb question. “Alright alright, I got it. Now change back. I have like a shit ton of questions.” The rest of the night was filled with cuddling and all the questions that popped into Jeremy's head.

When the trip was over the two were sad to separate. But it had to be done. It wouldn't always be that way, only for a little while longer. The long distance didn't ruin things though. They were made more difficult for sure, but not impossible. They talked all the time and visited each other at every opportunity.

Their next big trip together was RTX and boy what a trip that was. Right in the middle of the AH panel Geoff calls the boys out and says that they were hired to join them. “That explains why he asked me if we were coming.” laughed Jeremy. When they got to Austin that was so relieved to hear that the company knew of werewolves and was chalked full of them. Made all of Matt's fears go away in an instant.

The two found an apartment to live in together, and then started their new adventure working at Rooster Teeth.

\-----------------------

“You don't have to stay for this Jer.”

“I want to. You told me how full moons work and I'm sayin' I want to be here for you when you go through it.” Matt had a bad feeling about this, but he couldn't say no to Jeremy. Not when he was being all loving and supportive for him.

“Yeah alright, you can stay if you want.” The wolf sighed.

The next full moon was in a week so they had time to prepare. Matt had told him that werewolves don't change under the moon and experience full moons differently. This wasn't a movie. Jeremy also found out a werewolf doesn't necessarily have to change but usually do because they prefer it. Matt and Jeremy say down and Matt explained everything that could possibly happened during the full moon. “Think of it as babysitting a dog for your neighbor or something. Because that's a pretty good summary for it.”

“You won't be completely out of it thought, right?” Jeremy was scared that Matt would turn into a complete animal and remember nothing. “You'll remember everything that happens while you're changed?”

“Yeah I won't lose my memory. Don't have to worry about that/” Matt pulled Jeremy close, hugging him and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I never want you to be scared of me. I would never hurt you.”

“I could never be scared of you dude. You're too much of a puppy for me to be scared.”

“Gee thanks.”

“You know what I meant!” Jeremy huffed, but then kissed the wolf. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

The days leading up to the full moon were nothing special. Work and home life went on per usual and before they knew it the days was upon them. “Remember, don't take my shit. If I act out or anything do whatever you need to to get me under control.”

“I got it. Now go get changed already. I want to go for a run.” Matt stole a kiss from Jeremy before running off to the bedroom. He changed as quick as he could and was soon running out back to Jeremy. “Awesome. So, I was thinkin' we could do a run around the block. How does that sound?” Matt barked and hopped around. “I'll take that as a yes.”

Jeremy changed into some work out clothes and then grabbed Matt's leash. Of course Matt didn't need the leash, but people sadly tend to freak out when there's a big dog out without a leash. Though Matt's a wolf and people tend to freak out with or without the damn leash. It was whatever really; no big deal to them. Once Jeremy was all set to go they stepped out, locked up the door and the boys started their run. 

It was around two o'clock when they started and took them a little under a hour to go once around their block. It wasn't a big block but it was nice for an easy run. Jeremy was good to call it there but when he tried to go up to the apartment Matt was against it. “You want to keep going?” the wolf nodded. “Well, I guess we could go to the park. You probably have a lot of energy you need to run off.”

Jeremy got Matt in the back seat of the car and they were off to the park. At first it was all fine; Jeremy was able to run some more before needing to take a rest. When looking for a bench or picnic table he found out the park had an area for dogs. Who knew. “Want to make some new friends?” Jeremy asked when showing Matt the dog area. Matt was still moving around nonstop, unable to stay still for even a minute. He didn't need a bark to know that they were going in there.

Once past the gate and into the area Jeremy unhooked Matt from the leash. The second it was off the wolf was gone. He booked it after towards the other dogs. Jeremy had been worried the other dogs would be afraid of Matt. He was still a dog technically but he was also a fucking wolf and bigger than most of the dogs here. But so far it was looking like that wouldn't be the case. They were all playing and getting along all well and smooth.

While the dogs did their thing own thing, the owners all hung back and chatted among themselves. Not counting himself, Jeremy counted four other owners and aside from Matt there were about five other dogs. It was just them for some time before someone new came along. It was this real gruff looking man with an even gruffer looking dog. The breed was hard to fully make out so it was probably a mix of some sort. The man came in and immediately unleashed his dog, then he proceeded to sit down and read the paper.

Now Jeremy wasn't one to judge a book by it's cover, rather it be person or animal, but that dog looked awfully mean. They were acting stand offish and it just gave Jeremy a bad feeling. So Jeremy watched as the dog approached the other dogs. They were all gathered around one of the owners who had gotten a tennis ball to start throwing for them. Jeremy just sat and watched as the girl threw the ball and the pack chased after it. Over and over the owner took the ball and threw it back out. On most throws it was Matt who retrieved the ball, and apparently Mr. Gruff dog didn't like that. 

After about the eighth time Matt brought the ball back the other dog started barking like mad at him. The dog was in Matt's face and baring their teeth at him. “Oh no.” Jeremy was standing up, as well as some of the other owners who were seeing this as well. None of them liked what they were seeing. Jeremy started moving towards the dogs and more importantly, over to Matt. “Matt!”

The gruff dog lunged at Matt and the two started going at it. The other dogs started barking, who knows if it was because they were mad at the one for starting shit or just wanting it to stop, but it wasn't helping. The other owners were now getting worried as all the dogs started acting out. The owner closest tried to reign them in but was too frightened. Jeremy dove in and got the girl out of there. He then put himself right where she had been. “Knock it off you two!” He tried to grab at least one of the dogs by the collar and pull them away, but they were just too all over the place. The other dog's owner was only now getting up and walking over to where everyone had gone to. Like seriously dude? Only just now becoming aware of the messed up situation that was going on?

Jeremy's attention snapped back when suddenly there was a yelp and Matt was down on the ground. “Matt!” The wolf picked himself back up, staring the other down and baring his teeth. On his left side you could see some red now dripping onto his fur. Fuck Matt got hurt. Jeremy was about to try and move towards Matt when he had started picking himself up. The second he was back up he struck back at the dog.

Matt was quick and strong; he landed three good hits before the dog went down. That's when the dog's owner finally got involved. “What do you think you're fucking doing to my dog?!”

“Me?! Your dog went after mine first.”

“I doubt that. That thing is a beast and lashed out.”

“We all saw what happened!” The girl stepped forward, glaring that the man. “I was throwing the ball for the dogs. That's when your dog grew aggressive and lashed out.” The others started chiming in, all saying what they saw. With a huff and a grumble the man picked his dog up and carried them away.

Jeremy felt bad that the dog got hurt, but he had other things to worry about. Now with no more dogs biting and slashing at one another he went to Matt's side and started to look over his injuries. “Is he ok?” asked the girl.

“Yeah, I think he'll be ok. I just need to get him home and cleaned up.”

“Let us know if that owner ever shows up and tries to give you shit. We all saw what happened.”

“Thank you.” Jeremy lifted Matt up and walked him to the car. He took an old towel from the trunk and spread it along the back seat for Matt to lay on. “Don't worry buddy. I'll get us home as fast as I can.” And thank god he was actually able to do that. Traffic was minimal and once they were home Jeremy got Matt into the apartment.

Jeremy was careful not to bump or jog around too much, not wanting to agitate any of Matt's injuries. He carried him into the bathroom so they could clean up and see what the damage was. “Let's see what we got.” Being as gentle as he could be Jeremy looked Matt over from head to toe. Thankfully it was nothing terrible. Just the slashes he took to the side; they were deep enough to cause bleeding but it was nothing life threatening. “We'll have to clean this out and put some medicine over it. But with your dumb werewolf bullshit I bet you don't even need medicine for it.”

Matt licked Jeremy's hand, showing he appreciated the gesture. Rinsing out the cuts did sting some but it was over quick enough. “Now if I remember right, you said healing in the state you took the injury in was better for you. So I guess you're definitely staying wolfy for the night. You probably already planned on that though.” Jeremy let out a tiring sigh. This is not at all what he wanted when deciding to go to the park.

The boys left the bathroom and Jeremy headed to the kitchen where he helped himself to a cold beer. He couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. If he hadn't suggested they go to the park Matt wouldn't have ever run into that nasty dog. Matt followed Jeremy around from the kitchen to over at the couch where the human planted himself. He hopped himself up onto the couch too and rested his head on Jeremy's lap. A hand found it's way onto Matt's head, petting him soothingly and lulling him to sleep.

The two didn't move from that spot for the rest of the night.

\-----------------------

“I can't believe I let you talk me into this.” groaned the werewolf.

“Hey, you're the one who mentioned it.”

“Because you asked me about it! You asked if there was any, and I quote, 'weird werewolf sex stuff that I should know about?' End quote.”

“I can't believe you just used air quotes for that.” Matt threw himself on the bed, grumbling and groaning into a pillow. Jeremy couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's dramatics. “Tell me why you're so against this.”

“I'm not against it. Not fully anyway. I just,” Matt sighed, picking himself up and sitting himself up right beside Jeremy. “I could hurt you and that's the last thing I want to do.”

“I'm not as fragile as you think I am.”

“No but I'm a lot stronger than you think.” Despite everyone knowing Matt was a werewolf he still got teased for being scrawny and that Jeremy was the one with the muscles.

Jeremy sighed, running a hand through his boyfriend's brown and pink hair. “I never forget how strong you are. I love you too much to ever forget anything about you.”

“Wow gay.”

“Yes. So gay that I want my boyfriend to fucking bang me already.” The wolf blushed at the blunt wording. “I'll tell you if I feel any sort of pain or discomfort.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Jeremy smiled. “And I'll definitely let you know if any of it feels amazing.”

“Oh my god.” Matt shook his head. He couldn't believe this. Sure they had sex before but that was while he was human. He was never in any way wolf when they were going at it. Matt's thoughts were halted when he felt Jeremy leaning up against him, planting a kiss to his cheek and then his lips.

“I know you want it too. You can't tell me you never have thought about knotting me.”

“J-Jeremy.”

“I bet it'll be tight even with prep. So big, stretching me so much that I-” Jeremy's words wer esilenced by a pair of lips crashing against his.

“You're a piece of shit.” Matt grumbled. Jeremy merely smirked.

“You love it.” He pulled off Matt's shirt and then his own. Once the shirts were out of the way it was back to kissing. It didn't stay like that for long. Kisses grew more heated and hands started moving. For someone who was nervous just moments ago, Matt was starting to get very handsy and very eager.

As his boyfriend tried to push him into the bed, Jeremy reached over for the lube on the nightstand. Matt looked up at the movement and saw what Jeremy had been doing. “Thought you might need this Mutt.”

“You know I hate that nickname.” Matt growled in warning. 

“But it's so fitting right now.” Jeremy chuckled. He leaned over to yank at the tail that had sprouted out of Matt's shorts. “Someone's getting excited.” Matt glared as he gave a lowly growl at the human.

“Keep talkin' like that and you'll get nothing.” He threatened.

“Yeah right.” Jeremy challenged. Matt raised a brow at the other. He was then suddenly pulling back and sitting up. His ears, which had become wolfy at some point, were flat against his head. “Oh come on. You know I use it as a term of endearment.” The wolf still pouted. “I love you and I'm sorry, ok? Now can you please fuck me already? I want you to knot me so bad.” Matt looked like he was debating on accepting the apology. After a moment he shrugged his shoulder and climbed back onto Jeremy. 

Shirts were thrown off, pants tossed aside and by the time Jeremy got his boxers off Matt was pushing a slicked finger at his entrance. Jeremy relaxed into the bed as his boyfriend worked him open. When he thought Jeremy was good enough Matt withdrew. “Remember to tell me if anything doesn't feel alright.”

“I will.” With that Matt started to ease his way in, pushing his cock right into Jeremy's warm hole. “Oh fuck.” Jeremy moaned. “So how does this whole knot thing work exactly?”

“Basically it'll start to grow and lock us together. How long it lasts varies.” Matt explained. “I usually have to be short with my thrusts to avoid accidentally knotting you. But this time that isn't the case.”

“Then what are we dicking around for? Get to it then.” Usually Jeremy called Matt the eager one, but it was the other way around this time. The werewolf had a quick laugh before obliged to the human's plea.

It was more heated than their usual romps in bed. There were no limitations. One slight difference was Matt was the more dominant one; taking the lead for most of it. As Matt started to get closer his grunts started to sound more primal, his movements more abrupt and jagged. On a whim Matt switched them around, having himself laying on pillows against the headboard with Jeremy facing him in his lap. “I want you bouncin' on my knot.” He said gruffly.

It sent shivers up Jeremy's spine, seeing this rare side of Matt. And he fucking loved it. Jeremy braced himself with his hands on the headboard and got to moving himself up and down Matt. “That's it. You're doing so well Jeremy.” Matt showered his human in praise and kisses. He spoke lovingly as he helped guide the other. Jeremy could feel Matt's claws poking from where his hands were at his sides.

Matt was getting close, the more wolf he got the more evident it was. And if Jeremy wanted that knot he had to get Matt taken care of before himself. “You want me to come on your knot, yeah? Can't do that without a knot.” The werewolf growled as he gripped harder onto Jeremy's hips, his claws digging into him. Matt took control and started driving Jeremy up and down his cock himself. The sudden forcefulness startled Jeremy but it had him moaning in pleasure in seconds. Matt found the sweet spot rather quickly and just kept hitting it relentlessly. “S-shit Matt.”

Jeremy could feel a pressure inside him, it had to be the knot. It was right at his rim so it had to be. Matt gave a good hard thrusts before slamming hard into Jeremy one last time. He kept them flushed together as his knot locked them together and he let his load go inside the human. Jeremy nearly feel over from it all, but thankfully Matt was there to catch him. The slightest movement had the other twitching and groaning. “Totally different than I imagine.” muttered Jeremy.

“You ok?” asked Matt full of concern. It was his first words since he went all wolf. “It doesn't hurt too much does it?”

“Doesn't hurt just, ah, got to get adjusted is all.” Matt whimpered, kissing Jeremy on the nose then mouth.

“I won't do anything more unless you say so.” He said. It was surprising to see almost instant mood change in Matt. From growls, grunts and wanting to concern, caring and worry so seamlessly. As much as Matt would love to just fuck like a total hound dog, he cares too much for Jeremy to be so reckless.

Jeremy took a deep breath as he started to feel alright again. “Ok, go ahead.” Matt gave a small smile before he gave a little test hump. When Jeremy responded with a lovely moan, he knew things would be ok. Another for good measure, resulting in another moan. “Alright, you're just playing dirty now.”

“Don't know what you mean Jer.” Matt chuckled, then he got serious again. He started bucking his hips up into Jeremy, getting him to bounce in his lap again. After there was a rhythm in place Matt got to hitting into Jeremy's sweet spot again. Matt kept it like that until he felt himself coming into Jeremy for a second time. He held the human down on him as he poured into him. Once he was done the wolf's body sagged, Jeremy laughed at the now sated puppy.

“Don't fade out on me yet. Still have to help me out.” Jeremy kissed Matt, taking both their hands to use to jack himself off. “I want to come on your big ol' knot. Don't you want to see that?” Jeremy asked in a sultry tone. Matt gave a low grunt. He took over worked Jeremy over, stroking his cock as he started rocking into him again. His movements were fast and relentless, wanting nothing but to get his boyfriend to his blissful release. Jeremy bucked into Matt's hand until he was finally coming over himself.

With the pressure and build up gone the poor human slumped over, draping over Matt. “Ok, so we're definitely doing that again.”

“Good to know. Though we still got to finish this time.” Matt laughed.

“What do you mean?” Jeremy asked.

“Knotting cant last for a while dude. I got at least one more in me. Maybe two.” Jeremy picked his head up, looking at Matt with disbelief. “Oh you'll be fine. Just y'know, a little sore in the morning.”

“Oh my god.”

\-----------------------

It had been a while since the company spent the full moon together. That was usually due to it being a difficult thing to organize. They need a large enough space to hold it and that wasn't easy to find. Plus they had to make sure no one stumbled upon them while wolfs were changing and all that. Burnie suggested having a BBQ with everyone in the lot, then later the werewolves could run around and do their own thing. 

“You sure you want to go?” asked Jeremy. “No one will get mad if you don't want to. It's totally up to you.”

“I've never spent a full moon with other werewolves before. What if shit goes mega wrong or something?” Matt wrapped his arms around himself.

“Then we'll fix it. There will be plenty of us there to keep things from getting too rowdy.” Jeremy came closer to Matt, pulling his arms off of himself and holding his hands in his own. He offered a smile and kissed Matt on his scruffy cheek. “We'll have fun. And if you genuinely don't like it we can leave and you don't have to go ever again.”

“I hate when you make sense.” The wolf grumbled.

The day of the full moon everyone went to work same as always. The second the work day was over though, that was when the fun started. Jeremy was worried Matt would be stressing the whole time and thank god that wasn't the case. He had been fine throughout work, and when he went to check on him after a while of being outside with the others, Jeremy was surprised to find Matt smiling and laughing with some of the others.

Apparently Larry was still going on about the air horn chair prank they had played on him, and that was why Matt and Andy were laughing their asses off. “You doin' alright there Jer?” The new voice snapped Jeremy out of his head, turning to his side he saw it was Gavin.

“Oh hey Gav. Yeah, I'm all good.” He assured the Brit. Gavin climbed up and took a seat next to Jeremy.

“Whose car is this anyway?”

“Pretty sure it's Joel's.” Jeremy chuckled.

“Well, what are you doing sitting all alone on Joel's car?” Gavin asked. Jeremy merely shrugged.

“Just chilling I guess.” Gavin looked at Jeremy and then over to where he had saw the other staring off at just moments ago.

“You and Matt doing alright?”

“Yeah! We're doing just fine.” Jeremy felt defensive, but then he realized Gavin was just being concerned for him. “It's just, he was worried about tonight is all. I was worried he wouldn't have fun and be all stressed out during the full moon tonight.” Gavin looked back to Matt, seeing him and Andy having some deep discussion over something. It looked heated but the others around them were all smiling and grinning. So they were probably fighting over Yu-Gi-Oh or sonething.

“Looks he's having fun to me.”

“I just hope that keeps up for the rest of the night.” Jeremy sighed.

The party kept on for a while longer before some of the werewolves decided to start changing. At that moment some people left for home. They each had their different reasons and no one was mad about any of it. All the werewolves went inside to change, most going to their respective work areas to do so. While they took care of that the humans stayed outside which were Jeremy, Gavin, Ray, Kerry, Adam, Blaine and Burnie. “So how does this work? Do we just watch over them like we would at home?” asked Jeremy.

“For the most part, yeah pretty much.” said Burnie. “We've never had trouble before when doing group full moons. Aside from the usual few bumps and bruises. Nothing life threatening though.” Ok, that put some of Jeremy's worries at ease.

Soon the wolves were running out of the building, and it was honestly kind of funny how you could match the wolf to the person. For example, the curly haired dark wolf was Jon. Short brown haired wolf accompanied by a dusty orange wolf were Miles and Gray. And of course the four wolves that came barreling out at full speed were the AH boys.

Jeremy watched as one after another the werewolves returned back outside. As they walked out Jeremy was looking out for his wolf. When he didn't see Matt, Jeremy was about to go in looking for him. But then he was coming out and with another wolf. The other was lanky and scruffy looking kind of like Matt, though their hair was more black and their eyes were blue. They were slightly taller too. The two of them walked right up to Jeremy. “Hey Matt and, Joel?” The black wolf put his head under Jeremy's hand. “I'll take that as a yes.” He said as he pet the other's head lightly.

“Alright, everyone here?” Burnie raised his voice so everyone could hear him. “Ok good. Most of you know the rules for these things, but for the newbies I will go over them again. No one is to go outside the gates, parking lot only. There's toys and shit all over the place for you if you want them. There's also still plenty of food and drinks if you get hungry again. Keep rough housing between wolves, and if a human doesn't want to participate with you then you leave them be. Everyone got it?” There was a mix of howls and cries of 'yes'. And at that everyone split off. Except for Matt. He stayed by Jeremy's side along with Joel.

“Alright buddy, you know what you want to do?” asked Jeremy, but Matt didn't move. He actually looked away from Jeremy when asked the question. Joel snorted as he rolled his eyes. The older wolf tugged at Jeremy's pants, gardening his attention. “Yeah Joel?” Joel walked off then came back with a length of rope. Jeremy guessed the older wanted to play tug-o-war. Jeremy looked to Matt one more time, when the other remained unmoved Jeremy assumed it would sadly stay that way.

Jeremy took hold of one end of the rope and prepared to lose. But hey it would still be fun. “Show me what you got old man.” He goaded. Joel cocked a brow at the human before giving a good tug. Oh yeah he was much stronger. All these damn werewolves and their super strength. Despite knowing he was going to inevitably lose Jeremy still gave it his best to try and best Joel.

There were moments were Jeremy thought he might have had the upperhand, rather it was because Joel gave it to him or he was doing it himself. But after a while of going back and forth Jeremy gave in. “Holy shit Joel. I think my arms are gonna fall off from all that.” Joel snickered, or what Jeremy assumed was Joel was laughing at him. Jeremy sat down on the ground, just needing a breather. He looked for Matt, easily finding him in the same spot as before. Only now he was lying down in the spot.

Jeremy couldn't tell if this was because of the full moon or because he was being reluctant to interact with the others. Either way it was making Jeremy worry. Should he take them home? Did Matt not want to be here anymore? Matt has never been this calm or reserved during a full moon. He may not be the most energetic of werewolves but he was definitely more active than this.

Joel looked between the two with a huff. He walked over to Jeremy and plopped down beside him, laying his head on the human's lap. Matt saw this and within seconds got up and walked towards them. “Woah Matt, what's wrong?” Matt whined, stomping a paw. Jeremy pushed Joel off and stood. “What is it? You want to run or something?” Jeremy was confused by the sudden mood change, but it got Matt moving so it was something. Matt barked once, their usual sign for yes. “You could have gone running all this time. Or wait, did you want me to go with you?” Another single bark. “You could have said something sooner.”

Joel stepped forward, showing interest in wanting to run as well. Then another wolf showed up, a sandy blonde wolf. Jeremy didn't know this wolf. “Matt?” Both the blonde wolf and Matt barked in response. “Hullum?” Only the blonde barked. “You want to join us for a run?” Hullum's tail wagged eagerly. “Alright, lemme grab a water first and then we can go do that.”

Jeremy went to move but Matt suddenly stepped in his way, stopping the human from leaving. “I'll be right back. It'll be like ten seconds to get a water and come right back.” Jeremy ruffled Matt's head and then walked off. He tried his best to get back as soon as he could. Matt was acting odd and that was making Jeremy more worried for his boyfriend. He didn't want to leave him alone for too long so he just grabbed what he needed and headed back.

The human had walked back to where he had left the three werewolves, only they weren't there anymore. “Joel? Matts?” Jeremy looked around and thankfully he found them. The three were all running together along the fence. The two olders managed to get his wolf to play with them. Jeremy smiled as he watched the scene. And it only grew more when other wolves joined in and Matt didn't run away from them.

“You doing good there Jeremy?” asked Gavin, the second time he's snuck up on Jeremy this evening.

“Yeah, doing great actually.” Jeremy said, not looking away from the running pack. Gavin smiled too as he started to watch, giggling when he saw Michael and Ryan trying to race with the others. “Want to bet on who'll win?”

“Oh hell yeah.”


End file.
